


Interlude

by Mayonnaiser



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Glam!Pickles, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, mentions of previous sexual encounters, pictures of him to be precise, some kinky shit is going on here, yeah that's cool to be homophobic while you are jerking off thinking about your gay crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonnaiser/pseuds/Mayonnaiser
Summary: Here comes the shame.or William Murderface has to deal with his issues.
Relationships: William Murderface/Pickles the Drummer
Kudos: 20





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> God, I can write porn all day long.

Here comes the shame.

This stingy feeling, which pulls down the bottom of his stomach. He would better die than accept his defeat by this idiotic twink in his gay outfit.

Fuck that guy, it is not like Murderface really wanted to wank off thinking about him, it is more of a curse. Of this batshit crazy gay curse.

Okay, maybe he is — but he isn’t, of course, he isn’t! — somewhat gay, and Pickles can actually smell or something his gayness, William does not even know anymore. The seed on his fingers is like blood, and judging by the amount of it he just committed homicide.

He wants to die. He wants to take his knife and stab himself to the point of no return. Murderface thinks about it, when he looks sideways to that place, where his collection is displayed neatly. In reality, he would never purposely harm himself, he just likes the thought.

Pickles can go to hell and die there, because who the fuck made him so handsome, though he was in a stupid glam rock band. He was just a red-haired bastard with his tight leggings and a black top. Oh, William knows now, what is behind those white pants, which are way too small for this prick.

Which are way too small to hide his prick.

It is not Murderface’s fault that Pickles looks like a whore in his early years. It is his fault, though, that he searched for these photos of him.

William promises himself that he is not gay for this. He closes his eyes and even prays to one or two gods he is familiar with. There is nothing wrong with getting hard, when you remember someone’s fingers and mouth going down on you. It is irrelevant that these are guy’s fingers and mouth.

(It is not. It truly is not.)

Pickles can burn in hell for doing this to him. William would not even mind, if the drummer dies tomorrow. Whatever, it is not like Murderface loves him or something.

And this is when he catches himself, stuttering in his own thoughts, feeling freezing suddenly. Did he actually think about love between himself and this fucking twink?

This has to stop now. Everything has to stop now. The thoughts, the hand on his cock, Pickles’ hands and mouth on him and this fucked up relationship they have developed over the past months.

Murderface knows that sober Pickles does not give a fine fuck about him. He knows he will never get _that_ Pickles, the loving one. Who the hell would love William Murderface in their right mind?

But, god, he has not come so hard in years. And even pictures on his laptop are enough to make him crave for more. The shiny hair that lays so perfectly on his narrow shoulders, the face, the flat milky stomach, the hipbones, the crotch — his looks are whispering passionately in Murderface’s ears to bend him over and fuck him hard right in that tight hole of his.

He is not gay, William promises himself, he is just horny enough that anything will do. He tells this to himself and yet continues to jerk off, once he feels that he can handle one more round.

And while he is doing it, all he can think of is how handsome this fuckboy of a drummer is.

(He will not admit that the best way to come is to listen to this terrible glam rock music, while beating off, because Pickles’ voice is just another stimulus for him.)


End file.
